Phantom Reapers
by Slojoe903
Summary: Note: I put this a a spoof because there are many references in this story, i couldnt find anything that would suit this story. A Long time ago, Sunset City used to be a peaceful place to visit, until one day the Phantoms attacked, turning half of the cities citizens into Phantoms. A group of angels formed a team to put a stop to this demon menace. They are called, Phantom Reapers
1. Chapter 1: Sunset City

Phantom Reapers

Here is a new story; it's not a crossover or anything, just a story I thought of. The Dragon ball, Kingdom Hearts, and Yugioh story is coming up soon. For now here we go!

_-Slojoe903_

Chapter 1: Sunset City

There exists a city, named after its wonderful sunset. It's a very popular place to travel. Until one day, the Phantoms attacked, turning at least half of citizens into Phantoms. A group was formed, full of Angels who are determined to save the citizens and return the town to normal. They are known as; Phantom Reapers.

The birds are singing and the sun is shining through the window in Kai's room. "Uggh, what time is it?" Kai asks still half asleep. He glances at the clock, "Holy crap! It's almost 8:00!" Kai exclaims jumping out of bed. "Stupid alarm must've slept through it." He says to himself putting his jacket on and running down the steps. "C'mon Runo." Kai says picking his kitten up from the counter and putting it inside his jacket. Kai rushes out the door with his book bag. "Need a lift?" Kat asks riding her motorcycle beside Kai "Ha-ha, very funny Kat," Kai responds sarcastically. "Get on the back dummy." Kat can't help but laugh at Kai as he sits behind her. "So what's new?" Kat asks, "Nothing much, I brought Runo along for the day." Kai says as the Kitten's head pops out of Kai's jacket upon hearing its name. "You sure Mr. Walsh will let you keep em' with you?" Kat asks concerned about the kitten. "He won't find out, besides last time I let her stay home, she nearly starved." Kai responds petting the kitten. "How're you going to do that?" Kat asks approaching the school. "I brought some Tuna, Runo really likes Tuna." Kai responds concealing Runo. "This is where we get off, that'll be $5.95" Kat jokes parking her bike. "Funny," Kai responds walking to her. "Will you help me with Runo?" he asks as they enter Sunset High School. "Yeah, we have basically the same schedule, I'll help out as best as I can." Kat responds patting Runo's head through Kai's jacket. Kai and Kat walk to their first class, Math.

"As you can see, these two lines will never touch because they are…" The math teacher says waiting for an answer from the class. "Parallel." The class says in unison. "Yes! Parallel!" the teacher says turning back to the board. Kai starts doodling on his desk. He starts to draw a katana. "Excuse me Kai, would you like to explain to the class what you are doing?" the teacher asks. "No, sorry won't happen again." Kai responds erasing the sword. "What's up with you today? You're never like this." Kat whispers next to him. Kai doesn't respond. "Oh that's today isn't it," Kat says. "Yeah, three years ago, when my brother died." Kai responds checking on Runo who purrs and rubs her head on his hand. "Three minutes left of class; you may start to pack up." The teacher says going to his desk. Kai pulls out a piece of paper and begins to draw the katana again. "What's with you in that Katana?" Kat asks looking at the drawing. "I have no idea; I can't stop thinking about it. I have no idea where I've seen it though" Kai responds as the bell rings. "Have a nice weekend class." The teacher says as the student exit the room. "Kai, may I see you for a minute?" the teacher asks. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you." Kat says walking out the door. "Kai, what's been up with you lately? You haven't been turning in any worksheets, you're not like this, and you're smart." The teacher says putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. "It's nothing; I'm fine just a little tired is all." Kai responds. "Ok you can go. Just try to pay more attention on Monday ok?" You got it." Kai says walking out the door.

Later at Lunch

Kai walks around the lunchroom looking for a place where he cannot be seen. He finds a place in the corner and pulls the Tuna out of his book bag. He opens the can and holds it in front of Runo, who fell asleep during last class. Runo slowly wakes up and starts to eat. Kai takes a bite out of his pizza and looks around for Kat. A group of students from one of the upper grade walks over to him, "What are doing over here moron? The tables are over there, unless your used to eating on the floor." One of the boys says laughing. "Knock it off Pryce I don't care what you say." Kai responds taking another bite of his pizza. Pryce take the Pizza out of Kai's hand and throws it on the ground. "Oops, my bad it slipped out of my hand." Pryce mocks Kai. "Quit it Pryce, I'm not in the mood." Kai says glaring at him. "Oh no. Big bad Kai's going to teach me my lesson," Pryce laughs. "What are you going to do about it punk?" He asks. Kai takes his jacket off, trying not to let Runo fall out. "You wanna fight then? Ok." Pryce says throwing a punch at Kai. He dodges and grabs Pryce's wrist and twists it. Pryce jumps and tries to kick Kai from the side. Kai grabs Pryce's foot, leaving a gap in between his legs. Kai kicks Pryce below the belt and Roundhouse kicks him into the vending machine, causing it to tip over and fall onto Pryce, spilling snacks everywhere. "Anybody else?" Kai asks the remainder of the group. The group literally runs away from Kai without helping their leader up. Kai picks the vending machine up and kneels beside Pryce. "I told you to stop; this is the price you must pay." Kai says standing up. Kai kicks Pryce one more time in the chest and Pryce coughs and wheezes. Kai stares at the rest of the lunchroom. He puts his jacket on and makes sure Runo is still in there. Runo responds with a Meow and Kai runs out the door. He runs through the halls, out the main doors, and into the parking lot. He jumps through the neighbor's yards and runs to his house. As he enters his home, he sets Runo down and fills her food bowl, considering the fact she didn't finish eating. Kai runs upstairs and takes the Katana off the wall above his bed. He unsheathes it and looks at the blade, grey with light blue dragon marks. "Dad, where'd you go…?" Kai says staring blankly at the sword. He puts the sword back and lies down on his bed. Runo comes in and lies down on her pillow. Kai looks out his bedroom window and then falls asleep.

It's about 6:00 PM when Kai wakes up. He looks at the window to see the sun starting to set. He gets out of bed, grabs his book bag, and heads outside. He pulls a board out of his bag and tosses it. Kai runs and jumps on it and skates to the clock tower. When Kai gets there, he sees a guard closing to elevator gates, Kai is not supposed to be here but this won't stop him. Kai folds his board back up and stuffs it in his book bag. He notices the trashcans in the alley are right below a ledge. He runs into the alley and hops from the cans onto the ledge. He jumps backwards and grabs the ladder on the wall behind him He starts to climb it as the guard enters the alley to investigate the noises. Kai climbs to the top and sits on the ledge He stares at the sun for a few moments. "Beautiful sunset isn't it?" a voice asks from behind Kai. "They don't call it Sunset city for nothing Kat. Kai responds glancing back. "Guess you're right. What happened today at school?" Kat asks. "It's nothing; I just lost control, that's all." Kai responds looking away from Kat. "No, that isn't like you, to beat people up. What were you thinking?" Kat questions, "I knew I won that battle the second I grabbed Pryce's arm, I wanted to win the rest of the battles he would try and start." Kai responds taking out his sketchpad. "Here, have some ice cream, it'll cheer you up." Kat hands Kai an ice cream bar. "It's Sea-Salt, your favorite." Kat says taking out her own bar of ice cream. Kai puts his sketchpad down and starts to eat his ice cream while watching the sunset. "Man, this feels familiar somehow, I just can't remember why." Kai thinks as ice cream melts onto his lap. Kai loses grip of the ice cream and it slips out of his hand and starts to plummet to the ground. "Kai, are you ok?" Kat asks worried. "Dad…" Kai responds quietly. He starts lean forward off the ledge but Kat catches him. "Kai you have to be more careful! You could've died!" Kat exclaims while Kai stares into space. Kai looks at the sun; which had finally set and falls asleep on Kat's lap. "Kai! Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Kat wonders as she helps her friend up. Kat carries Kai to where she came to the clock tower and starts to climb down.

At Kai's House

"Yeah, Mom I'm going to stay with Kai tonight, he's been acting strange and earlier he just passed out I don't know what's wrong with him. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, I'll call the doctor." Kat says talking to her mom over the phone. "Ok thanks, bye." Kat says hanging up. She sits down on the couch next to Kai. "Kai, what's happening to you?" she asks herself, as Kai starts tossing and turning. She shakes her head and falls asleep next to him. Runo prances over to where they are laying down and decides to join them.

Inside Kai's Mind

Kai starts wondering around aimlessly in a dark room. "Hello?" he calls out hoping for an answer. "Where am I?" he asks himself. "We've been watching you Kaito." A voice echoes through the room. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Kai demands. "We'll see you soon Kaito." The voice says fading off.

Back to the Real World

Kai wakes up in a cold sweat "Weirdest dream I've ever had…" Kai looks around the room before spotting Kat fast asleep next to him. She slowly starts to wake up. "Morning Kai," she says yawning. "Any reason you decided to sleep over?" Kai asks confused. "No reason, what I can't stay over a night?" Kat asks as she gets up. "You coulda said something," Kai responds. "Oh please, you were fast asleep; you fell asleep on the tower." Kat says smirking. "I brought you home and decided to sleep over. You got a problem with it?" "Um no, I was just confused…" Kai responds nervously. "Relax Kai, I didn't do anything stupid, all I did was sleep over, just like when we were kids." Kat says from the kitchen looking for something to make. "What like 10 years ago?" Kai responds with a chuckle. "Oh and don't worry I fed Runo." Kat says throwing an empty box of cereal at Kai. "Why don't you have anything good to eat?" Kat whines. "It's above the stove; I thought you were the smart one." Kai responds, unwrapping the cereal bar. "Ha-ha," Kat says mockingly as she checks the cabinets above the stove, "Liar! There's nothing in here!" Kat yells. "What are you talking about? I just got food the other day." Kai says walking over to the kitchen. He sees that the cabinets are empty. "How'd we run out of food so quickly?" He asks confused. "I dunno, but we better get some more, I think Runo is getting tired." Kat responds as Runo yawns and falls asleep in her bed in the corner. Kai tosses the cereal bar to Kat. "Here, you eat it I don't need it right now." "You sure?" Kat asks. "Yeah, I'll be back." Kai says walking into his basement. He walks to a huge cabinet in the corner of the room. He reads the note his father left on the door; "Kai and Luke, Do not open this door. When the time comes, open it." Kai was always confused as a kid reading the note, how would he know when it was time? Kai just figured it would come to him. Kai looks at the lock; a word lock, you match the five letters to unlock it. Kai always tried guessing random words as a kid, not caring about the note. But his older brother Luke would always stop him before he could try again, in fear that one day Kai might guess it right. Luke and their dad were the only ones who knew the password. "Luke…I still can't believe you're gone…" Kai says staring at the cabinet. After a few seconds, Kai hears the sound of glass breaking and Kat screaming. He rushes upstairs and finds that Pryce and his gang are right outside throwing rocks at the house. "Crap, not him again!" Kai exclaims, "Kat go hide somewhere, take Runo with you!" Kai runs out side only to be greeted by the bully himself. "Well well well, look who we have here, it's Kai! Ready for round two?" Pryce says mockingly as he takes out a knife. "Only this time, only one of us can walk away alive." Pryce says with a serious tone. One of Pryce's goons speaks up "Yo Pryce, you sure about killing this guy?" he asks. "Shut up! Do I have to remind you that he dropped a vending machine on me?" Pryce screams. Which is weird, because you can't have a vending machine dropped on you, and be completely healed the next day, it does not feel right. "Ok, time to die!" Pryce shouts as he lunges forward at Kai, "Not today Pryce," Kai responds grabbing both of Pryce's fists and kneeing him in the gut. Pryce staggers back, "Good shot, but not good enough!" Pryce shouts slashing at Kai. Kai tries to sidestep but he falls back. "Crap…" Kai shouts as he falls to the ground. Pryce puts his knee onto Kai's chest. "Boys, search the house, I know he's hiding something." Pryce says before turning his attention back to Kai. "So, what kind of scar should I give you? A big deep one? Or how about I just kill you right now!" Pryce chuckles as he holds the knife to Kai's throat. "One wrong move and your dead!" He chuckles demonically.

"Yo Pryce, we found someone." One of Pryce's goons calls out from the house. "Good, bring em out!" He shouts back. "Let's see who you're hiding." Pryce says as his goons drag out Kat from the house. "Let go of me!" Kat screams. "Oh lookie here, it's your girlfriend Kai!" Pryce says getting up. "Hold em down boys." Pryce walks over to Kat, "Well looks like we found a winner." He says slightly touching Kat's face with the knife. "You touch her and I'm going to kill you!" Kai screams as the goons hold him down. "If I were you Kai, I would chose my next words very carefully, Cause I can kill both of you right now!" Pryce chuckles. "You bastard!" Kai screams. "Kai, what's going on?" Kat asks panicked. Pryce holds the knife to Kat's throat. "You have to the count of three to surrender or I'll kill your friend over here!" Pryce says. "One…." Pryce starts counting. "Crap, what should I do?" Kai thinks "Both of these goons holding me down are bigger and stronger than me, I guess I have no choice but to surrender." "Stop! I surren-" Kai starts before seeing a sword go through Pryce's chest. Pryce drops to the ground lifeless. "Oh crap, what now?" the goons ask loosening their grip slightly, A Man appears and kills the goons holding Kai down. The goon holding Kat tries to run but is quickly stopped by the man. "Kai, who is this guy?" Kat whispers to Kai, "I dunno," Kai responds standing up. "Relax, i didnt kill them, they should'nt remember that any of this happened." The man says "What was wrong with them? Kat asks, "Their leader was being possessed by a minor demon." The man replies. "Demon?" Kat asks confused "Who are you?" Kai asks the man. "My name is Dice, and I'm with the Phantom Reapers."


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

"Wait, the Phantom Reapers? What kind of name is that?" Kai asks holding his shoulder in pain. "It's none of your concern, now where is it?" Dice asks looking around the house. "Where's what? Cause the door is over here!" Kai says sarcastically pointing at the door. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, you truly are like your father." He says falling through the floorboards. Confused, Kai runs to the door leading to the basement and opens it. "Wait, Kai don't start something!" Kat grabs Kais shoulder. "Relax I won't." He replies heading downstairs. He finds Dice standing in front of a large cabinet left for him by his father. "What are you doing?" Kai asks walking towards Dice, "Hmm…So it's here then." He mumbles staring at the lock on the cabinet. "An easy lock to break." Dice mumbles again taking out a small device. He waves the device in front of the lock. After a few seconds of random numbers showing up on the device, it shuts off. "Dammit! Not now!" Dice yells as he stuffs the device back into his pocket. "What did you do?" Kai yells. "Nothing, that lock is protected, not even my hacker can open it. I need the password what is it?" Dice asks calmly. "I don't know it, the only person who knew was my brother, but he died a long time ago!" He yells angrily. Dice just smirks and shakes his head, "What if I told you, your brother isn't dead?" Dice asks. "I'd say you're full of crap because I watched him die, it was…horrifying." Kai shudders at the thought.

"No, what you saw was an illusion, created by the Phantoms, high ranking Phantoms can do that. Your brother wasn't killed; his soul was taken from him." Kat is now at the top of the steps listening to every word that's being said. "By who?" Kai asks, angry. "By the Phantoms, they're slippery bastards but normally they can't do much harm, mostly possess people. But in hordes, they can do almost anything." Dice responds. "There are five ranks of Phantoms;

Rank 1 Risen: Newborn Phantoms. Only power is taking souls and possessing people for short periods of time. Causes A LOT of mayhem

Rank 2 Shallow: Sharp Claws used for attacking targets, is able to possess and steal souls of the unwary. Dangerous in hordes.

Rank 3 Soldier: These Phantoms can be very dangerous alone, armed with various weapons. Is still able to possess and steal souls.

Rank 4 General: Loses power to possess souls but becomes smarter, more powerful, and quicker. Usually commands groups of Shallows or Risen

Rank 5 Demon: Even quicker and stronger then Generals, Demons have the uncanny ability to mimic their opponent's weapon and fighting style, and sometimes appearance to throw others off-guard."

Kai just stands there with his fists clenched; I'm going to KILL them!" Kai yells. "Technically speaking they're already dead, but I know what you mean." Dice says. "The only way to stop them for good is with what's in that cabinet. "Your father obviously didn't want anybody stealing whatever is inside it." Dice floats back up to the living room. Kai follows him. "Does that mean you know my father?" Kai asks before Dice walks out the door. "I can't tell you that much, I've told you too much. Just be careful. After what happened today, they'll be coming after you. Just be ready for them." Dice says walking off. What does he mean by that?" Kat asks confused. "I dunno, but we better be ready." Kai says going back downstairs. He stares at the lock and studies the note besides it that Dice must have missed. The note reads; "A sound _, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." Kai has been thinking about the answer ever since he first found the cabinet as a kid. He knew that his brother had the password; he didn't want me opening it, so he locked the basement and forbid me from going down there. Now 4 years after his death he still hasn't bothered trying to open it, until now that is. "So they're after what's in here?" Kai asks himself. He studies the cabinet, wondering what the Phantoms could possibly want. "Kai, we shouldn't worry about this. They haven't bothered us yet, so let's just forget about it." Kat says walking towards him. "Yeah…your right, for all we know that guy coulda been crazy." Kai replies heading upstairs. He sits down on the couch and closes his eyes, thinking about what he should do. "Why don't we go somewhere?" Kat suggests, snapping Kai out of his daze. "What do you mean?" He asks. "I mean, we go out to dinner, or go see a movie." Kat replies walking towards the door. Runo begins meowing next to her. "You mean like a date?" Kai asks jokingly. "No you idiot, cant friends hang out?" she yells from the kitchen. "It was a joke relax." he replies walking towards the door. "I fed your cat for you, she says grabbing her purse, "Thanks Pink haired wonder." he replies as they head out the door. "Hey!" Kat yells punching Kai in the arm. She hated when he called her that, yet she couldn't think of anything to say about Kai's auburn hair.

"So he's finally found out about the Phantoms?" a dark voice asks. "Yes, but he's chosen to ignore them, a foolish mistake." Another voice replies. "So you're sure he's the one?" the first voice asks. "Yes, there's no doubt about it, he defiantly his Marcho's son." The second voice replies.

2 hours later…ish

"Man, that movie sucked!" Kai yells. "It wasn't even funny at all, it was all corny jokes." Kat responds throwing out an empty box of candy. "Yeah, right." Kai takes one last sip of his soda before chucking it. Kai looks up and notices smoke in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" he asks pointing towards the smoke. "I dunno, let's check it out." Kat says as they head towards the smoke. Kai grips the pocketknife in his back pocket just in case. "Oh no…" Kat says, as they're getting closer to the smoke. The two cover their mouths with their shirts. "Oh…my…god…" Kat gasps at the source of the fire. "What is it?" Kai asks before looking at it in horror. "It…can't…be…." She says again, staring at her family's house in flames. She sees an ambulance and she runs towards it. "Sir! Please, are my parents ok?" She asks one of the medics frantically "No ma'am, I'm sorry. They're both dead…" The medic replies with a look of sorrow. "Oh…no…" Kat gasps putting he hands over her mouth. "Kat…I'm sorry," Kai, says trying to comfort her. "I-I don't have anywhere to go…" she mumbles, "Its ok, you can stay with me." He says. "T-thank you…" Kat says hugging her friend. Kai notices something fleeing from the flaming house. "What the…?" Kai tries to get a closer look but it vanishes into an alleyway. No, not getting away that easily!" Run yells as he runs after it. The thing is fast, but Kai is faster. He speeds up and takes his pocketknife out. He throws it at the person-thing and it falls to the ground. Kai looks at it and it sinks into the ground, leaving the knife stabbed in the ground. "Grrr…It got away," Kai mutters as he puts his knife back. He walks back over to where Kat was, "Sorry, we should head home." Kai suggests. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she responds still in shock. The two walk back to Kai's house. He looks for something to eat in the cupboards. "Liar, there's plenty to eat…" he mumbles as Kat sits on the couch. He starts to cook Rice when Kat finally speaks up. "K-Kai?" she asks. "Yeah Kat?" he calls from the kitchen, "Can your promise me something?" "What is it?" "Promise you'll never leave me, ever." Kai stops cooking for a minute "I promise I won't." He finally says. "Dinners ready," Kai yells as he fills two bowls with Rice and heated up chicken from the other night. As he's eating he notices Kat hasn't touched her food. "It's going to go cold if you don't eat it soon." He tells her. "Sorry, I just can't eat right now, thanks though…," she says flatly. Kai finishes up, "You can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He offers. "O-Okay…" Kat says again showing almost no emotion. Kai hops over the couch and lies down. He turns the TV on and starts to watch reruns of _Fullmetal Alchemist _ He falls asleep on the couch again with the TV still on. Kat puts her bowl in the fridge and looks over at Kai sleeping. Runo yawns and sleeps in her bed. Kat suddenly remembers what Dice had said about the Phantoms "No way, there's no way he was right." She thinks as she turns her phone back on. The screen flashes to life and her lock screen comes up, it's a picture of Kai and herself from when they were little. She smiles and unlocks her phone, seeing that she has 5 new voice messages;

Message 1: Hey Kat its mom. Just wondering when you'll be home tonight.

Message 2: Kat, you need to get home now! Your father and I have been waiting for you!

Message 3: Kat if you don't come home right now, you're going to be grounded for a month!

Message 4: Oh god, the oven just caught on fire, it won't go out! All of the doors are blocked and the windows are shattered!

Message 5: K-Kat, honey, I'm sorry, the fire has spread and the house is starting to collapse, your father isn't looking so good, please wherever you are, please be safe, we love you…Oh my God, NO!

The message ends with a splat and the sound of fire crackling. Kat stares at the phone in horror. If she hadn't shut her phone off during the movie, she could've helped them! She walks to Kai's room, falls onto the bed, and weeps herself to sleep. She wakes up a few hours later to the TV playing _Fairy Tail_. She turns it off and pulls a blanket over Kai. Kat lies down next to him and pulls the blanket over herself. She always feels safe around Kai. Just as she drifts to sleep, she feels Kai's arm wrapped around her.

Kai wakes up with Kat in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mornin' sleepy head!" she calls from the kitchen. "Morning…" Kai says groggily as he treads over to the kitchen. "I made your favorite, Eggs and Bacon." Kat hands Kai a plate of eggs with a side of Bacon. "Thanks," he says sitting down and starting to eat. Kat is still unsure whether or not she should show Kai the messages from her mother. As the two are eating Kai brings something up. So if Dice is right about the Phantoms, then we need to do something about it." He says taking a bite of bacon. "Like what?" Kat replies putting her fork down. "I'm thinking maybe I can roam around the city at night and try to take some out." He replies with a mouthful of bacon. "Kai please don't tell me your serious," she says. "I am, I just dunno how." He replies taking another bite. "Kai don't, I don't want to lose you." Kat says. "You're the only person I have left, I don't want to lose you to those beasts." "I'll be careful! I know how to handle a sword." Kai tries to convince her. "No just, I have a really bad feeling about it." "Alright, alright I wont." He replies finishing his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3: Driven By Shadows

Chapter 3: Driven by Shadows

Over the course of the next 2 years, Kai has been secretly working on a suit that would protect him from the Phantoms. Whenever Kat would go to bed, he would go into the basement and work on the suit, which he has hidden in the day behind his dad's cabinet. Kai and Kat have also grown closer to each other, and both have graduated from Sunset High. Kat recently turned 18 and Runo has grown quite a lot, no longer the kitten that Kai found on the street, Runo now has 3 Kittens to look after, and even more work for Kai and Kat. His eyes now change depending on the mood he's in,

Normal: Purple

Happy: Green

Angry: Red

Playful: Blue

There are more but I shouldn't list them all…

Kai wakes up with Kat sleeping next to him, as it has been for a while. Kat yawns and starts to wake up, "Mornin sunshine" she says mid-yawn. "Morning," Kai says yawning. Kat give him a quick kiss on the cheek and gets out of bed. She walks into the kitchen and checks the freezer for Kai's cake, ready for tonight. Kai starts to sleepily walk into the living room after a hard night working on the suit. He's managed to make it bulletproof (not tested yet) and strong, and yet super light. He has made weapons built into the suit,

First: he has blades that come out of his wrists, second: He found a way to connect a rope to each blade so he can shoot it like Scorpion's spear from Mortal Kombat. He's also made wings, they pop out and allow him to glide for a while and then fold back in when he touches the ground. "I still can't believe I'm almost done it." Kai thinks aloud. "Finished what?" Kat asks, Kai realizing he almost gave his secret away. "Umm…a series on TV." Kai lies. "Great! We can watch it tonight!" Kat says enthusiastic. Strangely enough, the Phantoms haven't attacked since the incident with Kat's house, weird maybe Dice was just crazy. "Yeaah…right." Kai says sarcastically. "C'mon Kai, we gotta do something for your birthday!" Kat says sitting across from him. "Hmmm…Maybe we could go out to eat?" Kai suggests. "That could work," Kat replies. Kat has wanted to tell Kai something ever since she found out, but she is just waiting for the right moment to tell him. Kai sits on the couch and starts to watch TV. Kat gets up and goes into their room to get changed. _Perfect, now I can add the last modifications to the suit, and I'm done. _Kai thinks as he turns the TV off and heads into the basement. He presses a button and the cabinet moves and shows the suit hung up. Kai grins and throws a knife at it, aiming for the chest. The knife bounces off and lands on the ground. Kai picks up another knife, the sharpest one, and throws it directly at the chest plate. Once again, the knife bounces off and lands on the ground. "Great, now that its blade proof, time to test bulletproof." Kai says taking out a modified pistol, it makes next to no sound but is more powerful than a standard pistol. He aims at the chest plate and he hears Kat walking towards the basement door. _Crap! _Kai thinks as he presses the button for the cabinet to conceal the suit. He picks the knives up and throws them at a target on the far side of the room. He aims the pistol at the target pretending he's practicing as Kat comes down. "There you are Kai; I've been looking for you." She says walking over to him. "Oh hey, sorry had to improve my aim." Kai responds. She glances at the target and sees the knives, one where the heart would be, and one in between the eyes, if it had eyes. "Improve huh? Looks like you got it down alright." She says jokingly. "I meant with the pistol, I've made it so that it makes almost no sound." He says aiming at the target's head and firing 3 shots. Two of which miss while the other just barely hits it. "Ah, I see now." She says. "Well c'mon you can't just be sitting down here all day, we gotta do something." "I thought we we're going out to eat?" Kai asks confused. "We are, we're just going to do something first. Okay?" She responds grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. "So where are we going then?" he asks. "Somewhere." She giggles as they head out the door. They head towards the city. They arrive at the baseball stadium. "Baseball?" Kai asks. "Yup, I know how much you love baseball so I decided to get us tickets." She says handing Kai a ticket. "The Rays versus the Brawlers oughta be a good game," Kai says with a smirk. "Race ya inside!" She says running into the stadium. Kai pats the knife sheathed in his pocket. _Shouldn't have to use it, but just in case Phantoms attack, _Kai thinks as he runs after Kat.

After the game and dinner…

"Still can't believe the Rays lost." Kai says with a sigh as he takes a sip of his soda. Kat shrugs as they continue to walk home. Kai tosses his soda in the nearest trashcan and notices something in the bush. Two red eyes glowing. He goes for a closer look, but it jumps out and runs away. "Kat get home! I'll meet you there!" Kai yells. "Wait why?" She yells back. "Phantoms!" he says chasing the little demon. She nods and runs home. Kai chases the demon into an alleyway, where it disappears into the wall. _Crap! Not again! _ Kai isn't going to let this one slip away; he continues to look around for the beast, Knife drawn. Kai finds the Phantom running among a crowd, but nobody seems to notice it. Kai traps it in another alley. He throws the knife and it goes through the Phantom. It snickers "Say bye-bye to Kat!" it says in a mocking voice before disappearing. Kai runs to his house.

Kat runs into the house and locks the door. _Not the Phantoms again! _She grabs one of the kitchen knives and hides behind the couch. After a few minutes, she puts the knife back and watches TV, waiting for Kai to get home. After what seems like an hour, she decides to go out and look for him. She leaves the door unlocked and journeys outside. She takes a different route to the city, one that she and Kai had found as kids. They never use it, which is a perfect way to escape. She arrives in the city and heads to the stadium, where they last saw each other.

Kai arrives at his house and the doors unlocked. He draws his knife and slowly enters the house. He looks around and doesn't see Kat. "Kat? You here?" He calls out hoping to hear her respond, she doesn't. He runs into the basement to look for her. She isn't here either. "Crap!" Kai yells as he presses the button to reveal the Suit. The back of the suit opens up and Kai steps into it. (If you watched any of the Iron Man movies, it's like that) The suit closes up in the back and locks together, making sure Kai doesn't fly out. Kai presses a button and extends his arms out. The knives he was throwing earlier fly from the target and enter the suit. The blades lock into place and he extends them just to make sure. Kai fires a blade with the rope attached at the target. The knife hits the target in the face and Kai yanks back, ripping the head off. "Cool." Kai says as he puts the helmet on. It connects with the rest of the suit and Kai checks to make sure everything is working. He heads upstairs and out the door. He gets a running start and uses the rockets to propel him into the air. He the wings snap out and he start to glide around, looking for Kat.

Kat wonders around the city, looking for Kai, when some thugs approach her. "Hey little girl, isn't it past your bedtime?" one teases. Kat tries to make out how many there are. She can only see 4. She does a quick turn to see if there are any more, she was right, 6 more come out of the shadows and pull her into the alley. _This isn't good. Damn, where's Kai when you need 'em?! _She thinks, hoping Kai will show up soon. Each of the thugs pulls out a gun and fired three shots into the air, almost in sync. As if they were showing, off. _This isn't going to be good _Kat thinks as she braces herself for the worst.

While Kai is gliding around her hears gunshots going off not too far from where he is. He uses the rockets to sustain himself in midair and looks around. _Hmm sounds like a shootout, I hope Kat didn't get involved in anything_ Kai worries as he heads towards the noise. He hovers over to where the noise is coming from and see's eleven figures. He drops to the rooftops, observing the action. Its 10 thugs and…Kat?! The thugs are trying to mug Kat, _Wonderful…I got thugs to deal with now, as if Phantoms weren't bad enough! _ Kai thinks as he silently drops down to the alleyway.

Kat is trembling in fear, all of the thugs are carrying pistols, and it doesn't look like they want to mug her, considering the looks on their faces. She sees a figure drop down behind the thugs and it doesn't look like they noticed it. The figure taps on the thugs shoulder and knocks him out with a swift punch to the face. The rest of the thugs turn their attention to the man standing over the unconscious thug. "Get em!" one of them shouts as they all rush towards the figure. It weaves through them and counters every punch the thugs throw. One of the thugs pull out a knife and attempts to stab the him but the knife bounces off his chest and he kicks the thug square in the chest, knocking the thug to the ground. Six down four to go. Two of the thugs come at the man. He grabs both of their faces and smashes their heads together. The two remaining thugs stand still looking at their comrades lying on the ground either unconscious or seriously hurt. "You on your own boss." The scrawny one says as he runs away, leaving the leader and the man. "Who the hell are you?" the leader demands as he reaches in his coat pocket. The man shakes his head and silently extends the blades on his wrists. "Fancy yourself a vigilante I see." The leader says taking out a magnum. "This can end two ways, me killing you or we both walk away unharmed." He says getting ready to fight. The man speaks in a deep voice, "The way I see it, one of us is going to die, no use of running now is there?" the man questions the leader. Kat is watching them from behind a dumpster, hoping they don't find her. The leader smirks and fires at the man, who swiftly moves to the left, then the right like a zigzag pattern until he is inches away from the leader. The leader drops his gun and quickly takes out a knife slashing at the man. He sidesteps and grabs the leaders wrist, twisting it causing him to drop the knife. The man uses the palm of his hand and bends the leader's elbow upwards, making his arm useless. (Like one of Scorpion's, button mashing moves from MK vs DC Universe) Still holding onto the leader's wrist, the man uses the palm of his hand to dislocate the leader shoulder. He releases his grip and lets the leader recover. "This is your chance now, quit or the only thing you will get is more pain." The man says. The leader nods his head and a gunshot echoes through the alleyway. The leader falls to the ground and the man feels a sharp pain in his lower left shoulder, directly above his heart. Before he notices the bullet hole, he's lying on the ground next to the lifeless leader. _Crap, who was that?_ He thinks as he sees the scrawny thug holding the magnum from earlier. He quickly turns and runs away, pushing Kat to the ground. She gets up and runs over to the two men on the ground. She sees the pool of blood coming from the leader and assumes he's dead. She runs over to the man, who up close she realizes he had armor on. "A-Are you okay?!" she asks frantically before she notices the bullet hole. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" the man replies without his deep voice sounding exactly like Kai. "Wait a minute," she says taking the helmet off the man, revealing Kai's face. "H-Hey Kat, S-Sorry," he says coughing up blood. "K-Kai, W-Why…" Kat stutters, her eyes filling up with tears. "K-Kat, its fine…I just need….a h-hospital." Kai says trying to comfort her. She starts to cry while Kai starts to drift off. He snaps his eyes open. "K-Kat, I l-love you, i-I'm sorry…I-I Should've b-been there… p-protect you." Kai says, his eyes turning from Purple to Grey. "I need to tell you something Kai, just don't leave me okay?" she asks holding Kai's hand. "P-promise…" he says weakly, coughing up more blood. Kat cleans Kai's face of the blood. She kisses him one last time before telling him. "Kai, I'm….Pr-" Before she could finish, Kai drifts away, his eyes closing. "K-Kai?" Kat holds his hand tighter, feeling his grip loosen. "Kai?!" she checks Kai's pulse and finds that his heart has stopped. "No, no no!" she screams as an ambulance pulls in next to the alleyway. She looks at her hands and see's that they are covered in blood. The Paramedics pick up Kai's body and put it on the stretcher, they wheel him into the Ambulance, but Kat knows he's far beyond the help of doctors. "They were driven by the shadows you know," a voice says from behind Kat. She quickly turns around and sees Pryce standing next to the wall. "It wasn't their fault…they were being possessed, like I was." He says, as Kat tries to back away. "But…I thought you lost your memory of that." Kat replies. Pryce shakes his head, "I've never forgotten, but I have realized what I was doing was wrong. But if you ever need anything, let me know. It's the least I can do for almost killing you two." Pryce says walking away. _Is he joking? Does he really think I'm going to trust him after what he did? _ She thinks, wondering what she should do. Kat notices the helmet Kai was wearing next to the dumpster. "Kai…" she mumbles as she picks it up, along with a knife one of the thugs dropped. Kat starts to walk home, but she can't help but break into tears again, she'll never forget the deep grey eyes Kai had before he died in her arms.


End file.
